Word Prompts Bleach Couples
by xX Yuki Tora Xx
Summary: "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" # "Because I love you" I then shut the sliding door with a thud and ran. Future MaleXMale. Don't Like, Don't Read. Go to my profile to check out my other yaoi stories! Renji X Byakuya Enjoy!
1. Silence

Hiya! So I know I haven't updated my other 2 stories but I'm having a lack of interest and a bit of writers block with them. I've got a second chapter started for my Naruto story but it's not complete. Might have a look at that soon :)

I decided to try some word prompts with this I'm not saying I'll do like 100 different ones but I will try getting more than one chapter! This prompt is called **Silence** and It's a **Renji X Byakuya** but no major warnings as its not a sexual scene only Boy X Boy kissing. So only minor warning.

****WARNING****

**Male X Male Kissing Scene, Don't Like, Don't Read.**

****WARNING****

* * *

The silence was unbearable.

It was awkward...  
It was uncomfortable...  
It wasn't usually like this...  
Why was it so uncomfortable?  
Usually we would both quietly be doing paper work. He was. I was...though not much...  
It was part of the normal routine...  
Sitting in an uncomfortable and awkward silence...  
That wasn't.

Of course I didn't know if he felt the same way about this silence but surely he must sense some of the awkwardness that now settled between us.  
Sighing, I recalled how this awkwardness came around.

*******FLASHBACK*******

There he was, sat, meditating under the sakura trees. The blossoms floating down, settling around and on his form. The sun was reflecting off his kenseikan headpieces. The breeze was gently lifting his hair and wafting his Shihakushō. No backing out now.

I walked quickly and quietly up to him trying to hide my reiatsu as much as possible. Although I thought it would be useless I decided to continue hiding it.  
I knelt down in front of him, not a twitch of reaction so far...  
I lent towards him and...

Kissed Him.

I kissed Byakuya Kuchiki.  
I, Renji Abarai KISSED Byakuya Kuchiki...

I must have a death wish.

As soon as our lips met I received a reaction from him, finally. I hadn't realized he had been in his Inner World with his Zanpaktou spirit. So deeply meditating he hadn't noticed my poorly hidden reiatsu

A gasp and my tongue pushes into his mouth, playing with his own. Grey eyes shoot open to meet mine.  
Then...He closes them and...deepens the kiss! He pushes back against me, my own eyes fluttering closed. I've dreamed of this moment so many times I'm beginning to think this is all a dream...and just like in every dream I've had of Byakuya...

I push It further.

My right hand lifts to cup the back of his neck, tilting it to a better angle.  
The other I use to brace myself against the tree behind.  
Byakuya then leans back, a hand appearing from under his clothes the support his weight while leaning at such an angle. I push harder for the last few seconds of air I have left then break away with a gasp of air. That's when It all came crashing back.  
I'd finally kissed him, he'd kissed me back and hadn't killed me. Opening my eyes to meet his grey ones I was stunned to see him leaning forward to try catching my lips again. I moved my arm away and sat back on my heels, knees on the floor, my face still close to his. We he finally opened his eyes he looked flustered and embarrassed. A slight pink hue, dusting both our cheeks as we quietly panted for air, looking at each other. After a few more seconds the panting stopped and his usual neutral face replaced his beautiful blush and nearly hooded eyes.

"Abarai. What do you think your doing?" He asked in a flat tone.  
"I...I'm sorry." I kissed him quickly on the cheek and flash stepped away.

*******END FLASHBACK*******

I raised my eyes up to meet his. Oops.

Quickly looking away I felt the atmosphere in the room change. It shifted to bearable awkward. To unbearable awkward.

"Abarai, Are you going to explain you actions yesterday?" He ask in his usual bored tone.I wasn't expecting that. Because of that I now had not prepared an answer and decided to act like I hadn't heard him. It was risky but better than tell him the real reason why.

"Abarai...Answer the question." I looked up to meet his stern gaze.

"...I can't" I muttered.

"And why ever not?" He questioned.

"Because you'll want to kill me..." I said quietly

"Fine...I swear on my clans name that I won't now or ever kill you...Will you tell me now Abarai?"

I couldn't help but gape at that promise. Byakuya never would swear on his clan to promise something unless he really did mean it. I decided to play it safe. Silently I placed all my finished papers in a pile, my ink and brush in my desk draw and stood, collecting my Zanpaktou. I walked quickly to the door and as I just stepped through to leave I stopped and turned to face him.

"I kissed you...because I love you." I walked through the door, slid it shut with a thud and released the breath I didn't know I had been holding and started back to my apartment. Leaving Byakuya to his thoughts..

* * *

Japanese Translations:

Shihakushō : This is the clothes that shinigami wear

So what you think?** Please** press that lovely button below! Next chapter up...whenever...I don't write often. :/


	2. Rain

Heyy Guys! So I did send the last reviewers a message saying thank you for the comments! AND AGAIN **THANK YOU! **I also said I would get writing the next chapter...and here it is!

This one is called **Rain** and you'll see that it should be once you read it! ^_^ Also I've now input some of Byakuya's thoughts about the kiss so I hope I made him sound like he should and not too out of character!

It's quite short but I liked it so I decided to post it as it was! No warning for this chapter apart from mentions of the kissing scene in the previous chapter :) Enjoy! x

*******WARNING*******

**Mentions of male X male kissing scenes!**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

*******WARNING*******

* * *

*******RENJI POV*******

As I ran home thinking about what had just happened, the rain began to fall and I don't mean a few drops. It poured down! My clothes were soaked in seconds.

It didn't matter though. I wasn't bothered. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

I slowed to normal running, from my flash step, and wondered what Byakuya must be thinking now.

* * *

*******BYAKUYA POV***** **

As I waited for Abarai answer I thought about the possible excuses he might dare try on me.

"I was drunk"

"I was curious"

"It was a dare"

They could be some of the possible excuses he may use, I thought.

**"I love you" **

That one never even crossed my mind but before I had time to think of a reply... Renji had slid the door shut and flash stepped away. Sighing, I placed my brush back in my draw and tided up like Renji had before he left. I never even thought Renji would have any kind of feelings for me. I knew he wanted to surpass me a some point but when did he start noticing me in such a different manner? I collected my Zanpaktou and walked from the room towards the manor.

I had always naturally presumed he had feelings for Rukia. He was always overly protective of her, I believed everyone knew or thought the same as I now was.

But me? Why would he like me? I wasn't all that friendly towards him, I admit. Though I do favor him more than any other, excluding Rukia.

But what did I really think of him?

I also admit I had been noticing his progress in training. His form was now even more muscular than before, his height may even of increased slightly. He was now a few centimeters taller than me. Most would be intimidated by his height but because of his friendly nature most weren't bothered by it. I like most others had also noticed his strikingly good looks. His tattoos drew attention to and framed his features nicely. In some cases I guess, yes, you could call him handsome...maybe even beautiful...

Had I just refered to my lieutenant as...beautiful?

I need to meditate.

Walking up to the Kuchiki manor gardens I breathed deeply taking in the scent of the Cherry Blossoms and the now pouring rain and took a seat under the same tree I had sat under when Renji had kissed me yesterday. Although it was pouring I wasn't all that concerned. My clothes had been soaked as soon has I left the shelter of the 6th divisions building.

Letting my mind drift back to yesterday I realized I had in fact kissed Renji back and...liked it. I'd wanted more as soon as he had kissed me. His lips were exotic, enticing and over all exciting. Nothing like it had been with Hisanna. I loved her but Renji's kiss had excited me like never before. It felt like electric through my veins. His kiss had awoken something deep inside me. Something I'd not experienced in a long time...lust.

But when he finally broke away for air it had taken me a while to regain my composure. I had liked the kiss. A lot. But...

Did I like Renji?

* * *

**MWHAHAH CLIFF HANGER**! I'm o-so evil! Next chapter should up soon as I'm getting into writing this! ^_^ I also wondered if I spelled Hisanna's name right as I had no internet connection when I wrote this and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible!

Anyway I'd love to hear your thought on this and as you know this is a word prompt story, so if you've any ideas to what word I could use next that would be fun to hear! **It makes my day when I see reviews!** Sooo...

**Please press that beautiful button below!**


	3. Storm

**Heyy everyone!** I'm really chuffed with myself that I've managed to update so regularly! I'd like to give a big thank you to the lovely reviewers who reviewed my last chapter, these people are:

**liqiu03 - **Thank you for pressing that beautiful button! :D

**Byakuya-Renji - **Thank you for the spelling check and I'm glad you like the story line. (If I'm honest I don't plan my stories, I just write what comes to mind with my word prompts ^_^ But shhhh! x)

**Narialys** - Another thank you for the spelling! I'm glad you like it!

I'd also like to mention some people who I've just found out (due to checking my emails finally) have added my story to the favorites/alerts or have added me as a favorite writer! These are:

**Eva Galana # Lunartar # jojoh333 # # Airenya**

**ANYWAY **I know you all want the story so I'll get on with it! No warnings for this as it's not really necessary. This ones called '**Storm'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*******RENJI'S POV*******

The rain still hadn't let up. By the looks of things there was a storm coming. Even though I'd now told Byakuya my feelings my chest felt...tight. It was painful knowing that he would never return the feelings. I was beginning to doubt the sight I had seen.

*******FLASHBACK*******

I had opened my eyes to meet his grey ones I watched him lean forward, trying to catch my lips again. I had moved my arm away and sat back on my heels, knees on the floor, my face was still close to his. We he finally opened his eyes he looked flustered and embarrassed. A slight pink hue, dusting his cheeks as we both quietly panted for air.

*******FLASHBACK END*******

I was now highly doubting what I had seen. I knew he was straight.

After all everyone knew about him and Hisana.

The rain was coming harder now, lightning was visible in the distance. Usually I loved the rain but when I was feeling the way I was, all it served to do was dampen my spirits more.

It's now about 2am. I doubt anyone's still awake.

* * *

*******BYAKUYA'S POV*******

I was still awake. 2am in the morning and I was still awake!

I had returned to the manor at around midnight, my servants were apparently worried due to my late return. I guess my soaked clothes didn't calm them much ether. Eventually they calmed down and I prepared for bed and unknowingly...a sleepless night.

Lying in my bed my thoughts drifted to Renji. The kiss we shared has begun to infect my thoughts through out the day. I was so deep in thought about him earlier that Captain Hitsugaya thought I had a temperature due to the blush that had formed on my cheeks while I had been thinking about the Abarai. Fortunately Hitsugaya had dismissed it when the other captains had appeared. He also didn't ask me about it once the meeting had finished, thankfully...

The rain had increased. Thunder had closed in and lightning was flashing through my window. I knew Renji was still out there. He'd told me once that he liked the rain. He said he had always liked the water and proved that point when all the captains and lieutenants had gone to the world of the living for a 'holiday'. Kurosaki had suggested it and all the women had agreed immediately, dragging the men and others along with them. I admit, I did enjoy relaxing for once. Spending time with the Captains, lieutenants and others had been...interesting to say the least.

Honestly I was beginning to think I actually had feelings for the Abarai. It was beginning to become troublesome, my thoughts wandering to him every few minuets. I had already admitted to myself that I had enjoyed that kiss and I now have to admit...I wanted another.

* * *

*******NORMAL POV*******

Jumping from roof to roof, a man with blood red hair was seemingly deep in thought. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular, his breathing was steady and controlled, his whole body was covered in water and he occasionally shivered from the cold air on his wet skin. His red hair had been pulled out of it's usual ties and stuck to his forehead, face and neck. Eventually a loud roll of thunder could be heard across the Seireitei, lightning flashed and the mans face rose to watch the sky's mighty light show. Raindrops ran down his face, giving the impression of tears to join with his weeping heart. His thoughts were on the black haired beauty that plagued his thoughts, his dreams...and sometimes even his nightmares. As strange as it was, the said black beauty was also thinking of the red headed Abarai and his thoughts were also along the same line.

* * *

*******BYAKUYA'S POV*******

I needed him. It's as simple as that. My thoughts always drifted to him. My dreams were filled with his presence and I was now giving him less and less of my time. I was not able to withstand being near him in the same room for more than a few minuets without some highly embarrassing dream recurring.

I'd had enough. It's time to put a stop to this ridiculous behavior.

* * *

Sooooo what you guys think? I tried to make it longer for you but I just couldn't think what to write! I was originally going to stop it at the end of the Normal POV but I managed to think up something to continue it :)

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!**

**THERE IS A POLL GOING ON THAT WILL AFFECT THE DIRECTION OF THIS STORY! **

**PLEASE VOTE AS I CAN'T DECIDED AND ****THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL WIN!**

Anyway...Do I have to ask?

**Please Press That Epic Button Below!**


	4. Cold

**Heyy Guys!**

I've got people to mention!

**My Reply To My Epic Reviewers!**

**1. Eva Galana 2. Mrs. GrimmIchi**

**1. **Actually It was originally going to be a bunch of random yaoi couples but then I've seen my fair share of these type of stories and I remembered that I'm not keen on them myself, so I stuck with one of my favorite couples, Byakuya and Renji!

**2. **Thank you for voting but I need more than one vote ^_^ Keep reviewing! XD x

* * *

This has warnings due to kissing scenes again!

*******WARNING*******

**MALE X MALE KISSING SCENE**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

*******WARNING*******

* * *

This chapter is called:** 'Cold'**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*******RENJI'S POV*******

Trudging through my door I dropped my Zanpaktou and made it to my main room before I collapsed on the floor. I was freezing. My clothes clung to my cold body and blood slowly trickled down from my forehead to my chin, dripping onto the floor. There had been a hollow attack. It wasn't difficult, there had only been 2. Unfortunately my mind had been on...other...things. One had attacked me from behind and took me by surprise, thankfully no one had been around to see my stupid mistake.

I could see the disappointing glare I'd get from **him** If he saw me now.

One of the hollows smacked and injured me in the head and the other on the hip before I had finally got in gear. Killing them both withing seconds I was relieved from my shift a few minuets after. I think the guy noticed but knew not to say anything due to the glare I gave him, daring him to mention my injuries.

But now here I was...too cold to move. Too cold to care.

I heard a loud bang behind me. I presumed It was my door banging shut in the wind. I was wrong.

* * *

*******BYAKUYA'S POV*******

I'd quickly and quietly dressed and left the mansion, my thoughts were still on that red headed fukutaichou of mine.

_Mmmm...mine..._

_Dam it Byakuya! Stop It! _

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I stepped outside. It was still raining. I flash stepped towards Renji's post. Passing his house I noticed his reiatsu was there. He must have been let of early which was unusual. I stopped on the roof of the house opposite his, noticing his door was left open and swinging in the wind. Not wanting to stay out in this ghastly weather any longer I jumped down to his door and walked through, shutting it behind me with a loud bang to signal my arrival to Renji but when I removed my hand from the door knob I noticed it was covered in a liquid of some kind. Lightning then flashed through the windows and I saw it.

Red.

Everywhere.

The door knob, the walls, the floor. Everywhere.

What the hell happened in here?

Quickly flash stepping to the main room I saw what the cause of all the blood was in the flashing light of the storm outside. Renji was splayed out in the center of the room, blood surrounding him in a large puddle.

_SHIT!_

"RENJI!" I ran towards and crouched down next to him.

"B...Byaku...?" I lifted him up into my arms and tried to find his injures. The only ones I could see were a cut on his right temple and a long and deep scratch above his left hip. I began performing kido on his head wound as it was still bleeding.

"What the hell happened to you Abarai?" I whispered.

"Hollow...surprised me" He gasped as I shifted him in my lap, his head resting on my legs. I started kido on his hip wound, his head injury now healed. Renji then began to move, trying to sit up.

"Don't you baka! You'll hurt yourself more, you've lost a lot of blood!" He moaned in pain and looked me in the eyes.

"Wh...Why are you here taichou?" Staring into his eyes I stopped the kido. His hip wound now healed. I stared into his eyes and leaned in close to his face. His eyes were level with mine now.

"T..Taichou?" Renji whispered moving his head back slightly.

"Shhh.." I leaned in closer and brushed out lips together slowly.

It was soft. Slow.

Gasping, Renji's eyes slid closed. He then twisted so we were kissing properly, the kiss had been upside down. With a groan he sat up and his left arm came up to cup the back of my head.

Renji was now knelling and towering over me. His right hand removed my kenseikan headpieces and placed them carefully on the floor, then raised them back into my hair massaging my scalp with his huge hands. He pushed harder against me and deepened the kiss. My legs were now spread out and I used a hand to support my weight. Renji was now straddling my hips, grinding against me. Dam.

This kiss was deeper now. Hot and Fast.

This was the kiss I'd been craving since that day.

I raised my hand to Renji's hair, it was still wet and stuck to his forehead and neck but before my hand had touched even a strand of his hair, Renji had grabbed my hand and pulled my other one from under me and pinned them by my head, I was now under Renji spread out on the floor. Leaning in Renji whispered into my ear...

"Even though I'm injured, I can still dominate you, taichou!"

* * *

Sooooo what you people think? I left it like that because Renji can continue to dominate Byakuya or I have a way Byakuya could take control. **Please read the message bellow!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! **

**THERE IS A POLL GOING ON THAT WILL AFFECT THE DIRECTION OF THIS STORY!**

**WHO TOPS? WHO BOTTOMS? **

**BYAKUYA X RENJI? **

**OR **

**RENJI X BYAKUYA?**

**PLEASE VOTE AS I CAN'T DECIDED AND THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES ****WIL****L**** WIN!**

I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 5 votes! I'll write both scenarios but I'll post the one with the most votes. If it's a tie with the votes I'll post both so you all get what you want! ^_^

Anyway...Do I have to ask?

**Please Press That Epic Button Below!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Heyy guys**...I know...I haven't posted anything in** AGESSS.**..I have my reasons so hear me out before you send mobs with torches and pitchforks.

**1.** My birthday was on the 2nd July

**2.** I've been preparing for my prom which happened on the 6th July.

**3.** I've been preparing to go on holiday to Spain TOMORROW! (10th July)

**4.** I like my lemons to be thought through and not rushed so you enjoy them much more than some short or quick ones.

**5.** I read other lemons while writing my own to see what things I could introduce into my own to make them even better for you guys.

Are they good enough reasons? ...

To bad if there not cuz there alllllll true!

Anyway as mentioned above I'm going to Spain tomorrow and I won't be touching any of my stories for a entire week. I may write a bit as I've moved my lemon so far onto zoho writer so...uh...my mother doesn't find it on my laptop and think I've gone weird in the head. ANYWAY I may have access to a laptop while I'm on holiday and in the evenings I may write a bit here and there if I remember or can be bothered ^_^

**NOTE: Reviews may prompt me to write more!**

Also the lemon won't be one word prompt as I had chosen one but now have run into writers block. Noooo! They won't have order but If you read the words I've chosen at the beginning of the chapter you can then guess at what parts I've used those words for inspiration!

Anyway I'm now off to bed to get my beauty sleep for the flight tomorrow!

Hope your not all screaming at me for this! LOVE YOU GUYS!

I REALLY DO AND YOU WILL GET A CYBER CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW AND MAYBE A PINK MAGICAL UNICORN THAT FARTS RAINBOWS AND TURNS THINGS INTO SKITTLES WITH A TOUCH OF ITS HORN! (batteries not included) :D

BYESSSSSSSSSSSSSS XXXX

* * *

P.S Renji X Byakuya won! ^_^ Keeps voting though as I may write a Byakuya X Renji If I get enough time. :)


	6. Relax

Hi Guys, I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know I haven't said anything in ages and not updated in a even longer time! But anyway here it is! I'm not writing this by word prompts (only this chapter (I think)) I just wanted this out there so you guys didn't hate me too much! Anyyyyyway here we go and I hope it doesn't suck too bad and doesn't make you cringe :)

* * *

****WARNING****

*********Male X Male*********

******************SEX SCENE!*****************

*********DON'T LIKE, REALLY DON'T READ!**********

* * *

"Even though I'm injured, I can still dominate you, taichou!"

Before I had time to react, Renji had lent down and bit me on the shoulder, lifted me up bridal style, flash stepped into his bedroom and thrown me on the bed.

He then crawled over to me on the bed, slowly and seductively.

"Taichoooou~" He drawled, now reaching my legs. I shuffled back against the headboard, trying to get away from his advances.

"Abarai...what are you.."

Suddenly Renji grabbed my ankles and yanked me down the bed, straddling my hips and pulled my hands up towards the head board. It was only then I noticed that he had untied his obi, that usually held his clothes in place, to then tie my hands to the headboard.

"Abarai.. What the hell are you doing?!" Leaning down, Renji brushed his lips against mine.

"Just trying to make things more exciting Taichou, relax..." Smirking he stood back from the bed to then proceeded to take off his uniform.

All of it.

I couldn't help but stare.

His naked form towered over me, his muscles relaxing and contracting while he moves across the bed. He was totally naked and straddling my hips.

Shit.

Now I know I started this but this was not what I was expecting. I admit I could escape from these restraints but I was...a bit turned on right now and...

I wanted him.

He now started to slowly kiss along my jaw bone, sucking and biting down my neck, untying my obi and pushing my captains haori up to the restraints. He then yanked on my the rest of my Shinigami clothes and...ripped them off.

Renji Abarai had the nerve to rip my clothes. He'd pay for that...later.

He lent down to my chest and brushed a thumb over my left nipple, his mouth encircling my other one.

"Renji" Gasping, I arched into his touch, it was sending sparks of electric through my system

"Quite sensitive here, aren't we, Taichou?" Now changing between pinching and sucking.

"Dammit Renji, just call me Byakuya!" I groaned out.

Chuckling Renji moved further down, his mouth now leaving my nipples. He nibbled down my sides, reaching my hips and leaving hickeys along my hip bone. His left hand was still pinching and rolling my left nipple, while his right ran a finger down my spine, sending shivers through me. He had now reached my quickly hardening member. His breath danced across my inner thighs, as his teeth bit into the soft skin there.

"Renji j-just do it!" I gasped.

"Do what Taichou? I don't understand...please tell me exactly what you want" He chuckled

"You know wha- what I mean!" His breath on my member was torture. Leaning up to my ear Renji seductively and somewhat dangerously whispered,

"Say it"

"Renji..p-please...touch my cock!" I arched towards his touch, pulling against the restraints. He then wrapped his tattooed hands around my member and slowly began to pump up and down.

And god, did that feel good! A groan escaped my lips. Renji's left hand continued down my back, eventually reaching my hips, sliding around to my lower abdomen, past my member and finally stopping at my balls, fondling them softly.

"God Renji...Please..Please don't stop what your doing!" I moaned loudly, the restraints digging into my wrists, my back arching of the bed.

"Byakuya, relax. This might feel a bit odd at first." I raised my head from the bed to try see what he was talking about but I didn't need too see...

I could feel it. Renji's wet finger, slowly circling my hole and before I could tell him to wait he had already pushed inside me. I arched of the bed and my hands pulled against the restraints.

"Relax, Byakuya. It'll feel weird for a bit but I'll make it feel good soon." His breath causing shivers to rack my spine as it crawled across my slightly wet member. He then returned to it, sucking and lightly running his teeth along it. His right hand was now fondling my balls, his mouth sucking me and his left hand fingers moving slowly in and out of my ass. He then pushed another finger in, stretching me carefully, a slight tinge of pain worked it's way up my spine.

"I thought I told you relax." A third finger joined the others, this time more pain crept up my spine to join the rest. Renji was still fondling and now sucking my balls, electing small moans from me that I was sure would get louder later on.

Dam, This man knew what he was doing.

He removed his fingers from my ass and gave it a quick lick before he rose up to towering over me. He placed one hand by my head his other holding his member near my stretched entrance. He lent down to kiss me, his arm and stomach muscles straining with the movement. His lips slowly brushing mine as he asks,

"You ready?"

My breathing was uneven and my heart was racing. Kami I wanted this!

"Yeah" I exhaled. I expected him to start, tensing slightly, but he reached up above my head and untied my hands from the headboard taking my wrists in one hand, raising them both the his mouth and then kissing the red marks thats had formed there. He let them go and they automatically made their way up his arms to tangle in his long red hair, tugging him closer.

"Kiss me" His lips were on mine in seconds of the words leaving my lips, leaving me slightly breathless. The tip of his member was now pushing into my loosened hole. He then thrust forward sharply and buried his member deep inside of me, my back arched of the bed, my head snapped back, mouth open with a silent scream. It was...amazing. The pain mixed with the pleasure was incredible!

"God...Byakuya, Your so warm and tight!" He groaned, burying his head into my neck. Without moving his lower regions, he started to kiss along my jaw line as I panted for air.

"Can..Can I please move, Byakuya?" Unable to form any sensible or understandable words, with a groan, I nodded and the pleasure began. Renji slowly pulled out so the tip was still inside me then again pushed slowly in, groaning and moaning all the time. Slowly he sped up, pulling out, pushing in. In, out, in, out, in, out. Faster and faster.

I couldn't stop moaning as Renji's thrust became more irregular, obviously nearing the edge. As he increased his speed he wrapped a hand round my cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"God Byakuya! Your so tight...ah...I'm so...so close" Moaning, he tightened his grip on my cock and whispered into my ear:

"Cum for me Byakuya" So I did just that. My hands scratched along his back up to his shoulders as my back arched and I screamed his name. If anyone was listening...I didn't care.

A few seconds later, Renji joined me in my world of pleasure. His arms tightened around my shoulders, face buried itself into my neck and bit on the column of my neck, leaving a deep red mark.

He slowly pulled out as we both groaned at the feeling. He rose above me and stared at my flushed face and cum covered chest and smiled lopsidedly.

"Dam Byakuya, I thought you looked sexy before but now...well I think I like this look better!" He dipped his head and began to lick up my cum from my chest, his tongue circling my belly button. After he had completed removing the cum from my body he flopped down next to me, turned my head to face him and kissed me. I wasn't like any of the kisses we had had before. It was slow, loving and tender. Pulling back he whispered in my ear:

"I love you."

He then closed his eyes and as his breathing slowed he relaxed, his left arm slung round my shoulders in a protective manner. Chuckling I rolled over and snuggled into the crook of his neck, his red hair splayed across the pillow like our discarded uniforms, thrown across the floor.

"I love you too, baka."

And with that...I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

So? Did it suck? It might not be perfect but I hope It was somewhat worth the wait. I don't know if It needs anymore chapters but I might come up with something after a while and write a chapter but I don't have any further ideas for this story.

I've currently got a good idea for a Naruto story I'll start soon but It needs some kinks worked out of it :) I know it'll have Kakashi, Jiraiya and Konan as background characters and Zabuza as one of the main characters but yeah I need kinks worked out.

**I hope you liked it and see you around peeps!**


End file.
